


Vizinhos

by rowena



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowena/pseuds/rowena
Summary: Kihyun acreditou que passaria o natal sozinho até encantar-se pela voz do novo vizinho.





	Vizinhos

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic é um presente de amigo secreto para a Dizzy (@jaydizzy)!   
> Peço desculpas por ela ser tão curtinha e bobinha, eu não estou acostumada a escrever em português (ou escrever em geral, faz mil anos que não escrevo nada), mas foi de coração! ♥

Era fim de tarde no dia 24 de dezembro e Kihyun já havia falado com mais de vinte pessoas naquele dia, algumas por telefone, outras por mensagem. Aos finais de semana, ele nunca tinha dificuldades em encontrar quem estivesse disposto a um rolê que envolvesse pelo menos alguns bares, mas durante o natal descobriu com surpresa que todos seus amigos e conhecidos estavam ocupados. Impossibilitado de viajar para encontrar sua família, ele sentiu com tristeza o peso do silêncio em seu apartamento e vagou pelos cômodos com uma garrafa de vinho na mão, resmungando para as paredes.  
Já sentindo ligeiramente os efeitos do vinho que estava tomando de estômago vazio, ele tombou no sofá com o corpo meio deitado, na posição perfeita para observar a vida lá fora pela janela. A maioria das casas estavam decoradas para o natal. Algumas crianças corriam pelos jardins em frente às casas, tentando juntar em bolas a escassa neve que havia caído pela manhã. Mães preocupadas tentavam controlar os ânimos dos pequenos, prometendo chocolate quente aos que abandonassem a brincadeira e fossem para casa. Kihyun sentiu-se estranhamente vazio comparando sua situação com a das alegres famílias ao seu redor e decidiu que seja lá o que tivesse que fazer, não passaria a meia noite do natal sozinho.  
Kihyun levantou-se e cambaleou até o banheiro, decidindo que um banho ajudaria a clarear a mente e escolher um plano de ação. Enquanto se esfregava vigorosamente na tentativa de lavar pelo menos parte de sua embriaguez, ele ouviu uma canção. Uma voz ecoava pelas paredes cantando algo que ele conhecia vagamente. Desligando o chuveiro, ele apurou os ouvidos, tentando compreender de onde vinha aquele som. Parando embaixo do vitrô do banheiro então percebeu: tinha um novo vizinho e a julgar pela voz, tratava-se de um anjo.   
O vapor do banho desaparecia, o calor ia embora e a pele de Kihyun ainda estava cheia de sabão mas ele já não se importava mais com nada além da voz que o convidava a não se sentir mais sozinho. Foi então que seus planos para o natal ficaram claros. Ele apressou-se em se livrar do sabão, secou-se e vestiu-se em tempo recorde e pôs-se a preparar na cozinha algo que poderia se passar por uma ceia. Kihyun não tinha o costume de cozinhar com frequência mas depois de assistir tantos programas de culinária, acabou aprendendo o suficiente para impressionar paladares mesmo que fossem um pouco sofisticados.   
O nervosismo aos poucos foi crescendo e tratando de deixar Kihyun completamente sóbrio enquanto ele terminava de preparar a refeição e ajeitava a mesa da cozinha. Ele se perguntava se seu vizinho já tinha planos e toda sua preparação era em vão. Será que estava se precipitando em acreditar que o vizinho desconhecido aceitaria seu convite para ceia? E se ele não fosse tão simpático quanto sua voz?   
Permitindo que sua resolução tomasse conta e o tornasse mais confiante, ele caminhou até a porta do vizinho. Desbloqueou o celular e encontrou no google a letra da música que havia ouvido mais cedo. Respirou fundo algumas vezes, deixando que o ar enchesse seu diafragma e relaxou o suficiente para soltar a voz. 

\--

Wonho havia se mudado recentemente e passaria seu primeiro natal sem a família. Sentia-se tímido e pequeno dentro de seu novo apartamento, assistindo pela janela o dia 24 de dezembro chegar e ser aproveitado pelas famílias que viviam próximas. Observou as mães preocupadas que checavam seus filhos a cada meia hora, oferecendo mais um cachecol, obrigando as crianças a vestirem mais um casaco, repreendendo as que tiravam as luvas. Assistiu os pais pela janela distribuindo presentes embaixo da árvore.   
Sem amigos na cidade nova, ele considerou as alternativas que teria para o dia. Poderia arriscar-se a visitar clubes que estariam abertos a todos que passariam o natal sozinhos como ele mas a ideia de ter que impressionar desconhecidos o desanimou. Também poderia tentar cozinhar algo, seguindo receitas ambiciosas da internet, correndo o risco de queimar tudo e desperdiçar comida. Decidiu-se por fim seguir o plano que havia seguido pela maioria dos dias de sua vida: ramyeon e cama.   
No fim da tarde, cansado do silêncio, colocou uma música para tocar enquanto tomava banho. A playlist de trilhas sonoras de dramas começou a tocar One More Step. Feliz por conhecer a letra, Wonho soltou a voz. I’ll take one more step to you, I’ll look only at you. Even if I lose my everything, I won’t regret it. I love you. Cantando, Wonho sentiu-se menos sozinho, seus planos não pareciam tão deprimentes e a esperança de eventualmente fazer amigos o acalmou e trouxe um sorriso ao seu rosto. Terminando o banho e vestindo algo confortável, ele ligou a tv e sentiu os olhos pesarem enquanto assistia a um filme qualquer.   
Sem saber quanto tempo havia se passado desde que havia caído no sono, ele acordou aos poucos com um som em sua porta. Demorou alguns segundos mas logo reconheceu a canção. Uma suave voz carregava até ele versos da música que havia cantado no chuveiro. Will you take a step to me? Will you look at me once more? So I can give you everything, will you open your heart? Como se tivesse sido encantado, Wonho foi até a porta e a abriu lentamente, temendo que seu movimento afastasse o doce som que aquecia seu coração.

\--

Depois da meia noite, já em pleno dia de natal, Wonho e Kihyun já haviam descoberto muitas coisas um sobre o outro. Wonho descobriu que os dotes culinários de seu vizinho não eram tão ruins quanto o outro parecia pensar. Kihyun descobriu que tinha o talento de fazer seu novo vizinho sorrir. Ambos descobriram que suas vozes harmonizavam com perfeição. Mas a principal descoberta de todas foi que se dependesse de suas vontades, não passariam mais natal nenhum sozinhos.


End file.
